Agridulce
by Kami-cute
Summary: Una vida agridulce viviría. Lo sabía bien. Momentos amargos, colmados de dulces pensamientos. Una vida sin ti y sin mí.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Una vida agridulce viviría. Lo sabía bien. Momentos amargos, colmados de dulces pensamientos. Una vida sin ti y sin mí.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, por el momento. Universo Alterno.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La única pertenencia mía es mi gatito Itachi.

**Notas de autor:** La verdad, no sé qué he intentado narrar. Junto con una amiga mía vimos un video y nos pareció completamente dulce y tierno. Me hizo recordar tantas cosas agridulces... Me guardo los comentarios de este fic. No estoy bien de ánimos... Me hace acordar cosas tristes... Quiero llorar. Por favor, no quiero volver a llorar así...

-

-

-

**x... Agridulce ...x**

Sakura tenía una extraña sensación dentro de sí. Algo así como vacío y ganas de llorar, mezclados con alegría y regocijo por la persona a la que ella tanto quería. Las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, pero... Estaba bien, ¿no? Así había querido él... Así lo quiso él, pero no ella.

Había querido hablar, pero... ¿de qué le servía? ¿Acaso él la escucharía? No, como siempre hacía. ¿Acaso él se habría quedado? Tampoco, habría dicho que era importante... y se habría ido. Pero... pese a que haya tomado esa desición... él estaría allí por siempre, ¿no? Nunca se iría... ¿o sí? Nunca saldría... nunca... nunca... ella no lo dejaría...

Pero Sakura jamás llegó a pensar que... podría llegar a ser tan triste. Jamás creyó que todo cambiaría, de la noche a la mañana. Quiso tener esperanza... Quiso, pero la perdió. Por eso, cuando él le dijo que se iría, ella le rogó que la abrazara fuerte. Que la sostuviera, porque creía que desfallecería. Y él, teniéndola en sus brazos, le decía que no se preocupara... Que tenía que irse, pero que volvería. Y ella le decía, entre sollozos, que no se fuera. Que no le dijera otra vez que tenía irse. Que no lo repitiera... porque dolía.

Y ahora, ella entendía que él era un mentiroso. Siempre lo fue, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta. Estaba pensando tan amargamente. No, amargo no... agridulce. Ella lo había tenido todo. Su vida había estado completa... por tan poco tiempo. Pero ella había creído... y había dejado que él se fuera. Y con eso, sus buenos momentos. Ahora se abrazaba al silencio, a la total nada. Estaba sola. Estaba hundida... estaba perdida. Y ahora todo era distinto. El mundo se veía demasiado cruel y violento sin la compañía de él. Todo era feo desde que él se había ido.

Sonrió con tristeza, bajado la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Lágrimas descendían de su rostro. Pese a sentirse miserable, estaba un poco feliz. Sabía que, por siempre, sus pensamientos estarían con él. Siempre. Hasta que volvieran a estar juntos, si es que tenía esa oportunidad. De todas formas, ella esperaría por él...

Echó una carcajada amarga al aire. Ella tedría que haberle dicho. ¡Si sólo lo hubiera hecho! Él la habría escuchado. Él se habría quedado. Habría estado con ella por siempre. Hasta que la muerte los separara. Pero en realidad, nunca se fue. Eso es lo que ella entendía recién ahora. Pero, si se hubiera quedado... Pero nada era igual. Todo el tiempo que pasaron, había sido inútil... porque él tuvo que irse.

Su pensamiento más dulce... Ahora lo tiene. Ella lo había dejado ir. Ella había tendo confianza. Ella lo sabía amar. Además... él no se había ido del todo. Él seguía ahí con ella. Y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, seguía ahí. Le calentaba nuevamente el corazón, como para que no dejara de sentir. La matenían viva. Sobre todo ahora, que no estaba él...

Viernes 13, 23.30 – Osaka, Japón.

_Sakura prende el televisor, en el canal de noticias. Se ve que hay un gran revuelto en la televisión, captando imágenes de un psicópata e pleno Tokio, con una pistola. Se podía ver como la policía trataba de tranquilizarlo y quitarle el arma, pero los intentos eran nulos. _

_De repente se oye un disparo y Sakura siente un dolor profundo en el pecho. Observa atenta la pantalla... y por un momento, quiso ser ciega. No ver. Tambien sorda. No oir. Y no existir, para no presenciar eso. El disparo había llegado a alguien... El disparo, le había dado a Sasuke._

_No sabían como, pero él estaba entre la multitud. Había pasado entre ellos. El psicópata había posado la mirada en él y, relamiendose los labios, disparó. La camara seguía filmando. Sasuke recibió el balazo de frente. En su flanco izquierdo del pecho. Y ante el impacto, bajó la vista. Soltó el maletín de trabajo. Tocó su herida, mirando atónito como la sangre salía a borbotones. Cayó de rodillas. _

Sakura lloraba en su hogar. Viendo la televisió, sin poder hacer nada. Inquieta, desesperada. Seguía viendo la pantalla, sin creer... La camara se aproxima a Sasuke, como si verlo morir diera éxito. Él levanta la vista y la posa en la cámara. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos. La sangre no dejaba de caer. Abrió sus labios, tomando aire. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió. Susurros, decía susurros...

_- __**Sa... kura...**__ –decía aún susurrando, se le iban las fuerzas...- __**No cumplí... la pro... mesa...**__ -...se le iba la vida...- __**No... volví...**__ -...se iba el brillo de sus ojos...- __**Lo... sien... to...**__ -...se iba, se iba...-__** Te amo... Saku... ra...**__ –...se iba sin ella._

_Sasuke se desplomó de espaldas en el suelo. Fue como en cámara lenta, tanto que a Sakura se le rompió el alma y el corazón. Su amor... Él se moría y de la peor forma. Y ella, se moría junto con él._

_Enfocaron el cuerpo desangrado de Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados. Tan pasible que parecía dormido. Un policía corrió hasta él y lo tapó con su campera. Le tapó el rostro. Luego se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándo la cámara. Bajó la vista al suelo y dijo en voz alta:_

- Si Sakura está escuchando esto, sea quien sea, le damos nuestro pésame. Y que sepa compreder... el joven aquí caído no descumplió su promesa. El jóven aquí caído quiso cumplir... pero alguien lo impidió. Lo sentimos de corazón. Pero él, siempre estará...

_Luego de decir eso, tapó la cámara con una mano y pidió que la apagaran. Volviedo al estudio periodístico, la periodista lloraba. Y daba el pésame para Sakura, aún sin conocerla. Pero Sakura no oía. Sakura no oía ni veía ni escuchaba. Sasuke había muerto. Y ella... no había estado ahí. Ella no había estado. Él se había muerto. Ella... no lo tenía más. Era tan agrio. Pero le quedaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver en un futuro. Tan dulce. Comenzaba a vivir una agridulce vida... una vida sin él._

_**- Sasuke-kun... Matenme viva... Mantente conmigo... **__–rezó Sakura ese día._

Y así decidió esperar.

Su vida un día terminaría...

Así decidió esperar.

Aún le quedaba una luz... Algo por lo cual vivir...

Palpó su vientre.

_Aún le quedaba algo por lo que vivir..._

**Owari**


End file.
